The overall goal of the Dynomics Project is to provide a molecular genomic 'fingerprint' ofthe genome and transcriptome of cancer cells at all stages of development that can serve as a platform for identify patterns or relationships between physical, morphological, and genomic parameters and correlate those properties with the stage or evolution of the disease in a patient. The samples that we will utilize will match those used in RP1 and RP2 such that the